Everything's Changed
by care1bear
Summary: 'I shouldn't be here. How did I get here' She thinks. Everything is different in the future but can she handle it. Damon/OC. Please read. :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a warning, I might change things here and there. This is coming straight out of my head. LoL. I hope you guys enjoy. **

'I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be alive. What the heck is going on?' Is all she could think. How long has she been asleep, she wondered. Pushing herself off the ground she inspects her dress. It's torn, looks as if someone shredded it with shears. Her once long, beautiful dress now looks like a commoners dress. Frowning she tries to rub the dirt off her hands on her dress. Her hair such a mess that it would take a while to fix. Looking at her surroundings she see's the familiar woods, stretching out forever it seems. The sky a pretty pale blue with a few clouds scattered here and there. A light breeze blows on her gently making her shutter. She hears footsteps coming towards her. She glances at the oncoming person to be met with a pair of brown eyes staring at her with curiosity. The girl before her was wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt like men wear. She decided not to ask why she was.

"Hello. What is your name?" The stranger asks her. Clearly fascinated. "I am Elena." She smiled warmly.

"I am Elizabeth Marie. May I ask what time it is?" She says. As the girl pulls out a weird looking device a few birds fly by.

"It's 3 P.M." Elena replies. Smiling again. She seems like a nice girl. Her hair long and straight. She had a tiny, fragile looking frame.

"May I ask the date?" She asks. She missed afternoon tea. She frowns at the thought. Tea time was her favorite time of the day.

"It's August 27th, 2011." Elena says. Elizabeth freezes in horror. 'It can't be 2011. It can't be.' She thinks. Instantly crying. Elena steps closer til she's about three feet away.

"It's true isn't it." She says more like a statement than a question. Elena just nods. Elena seems to understand slightly what's going on.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Elena asks suddenly. Elizabeth looks at her with confusion and a little sadness.

"Sadly I do not. Why do you ask?" She says with the confusion showing in her voice. Elena looked thoughtful for a while. You could see it on her face that she wanted to ask something but she quickly changed her mind.

"I have a place for you to stay. Let me call them and make sure it's ok." With that Elizabeth watched the strange girl walk away and take that weird device out again pushing weird buttons and putting it up to her ear. A few minutes later she walks back with a slight smile. "My car is this way. I'll take you there now."

They walked in silence to her "car". Whatever that was. It only took a few minutes and they were standing infront of a weird contraption made of metal. She opens a her door and climbs in with ease. Elizabeth tries to follow suit. Having a little trouble she finally figures out how to open the door.

The ride was short. Elena drove her to the Salvatore Boarding House. She smiles a sad smile. Elena glances and notices it.

"You know what this place is?" Elena asks. With a little sadness in her voice. Parking the car she turned her attention to her.

"I used to live here."

**AN: I know it's short but I will try to make each chapter longer than the rest. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the house slowly. Examing every detail of the once full of life house. Everything looks almost the way it was. Just a few differences here and there and a little extra dust in some places. I guess that happens when you disappear for over a century, things age and collect dust.

Elena couldn't help but watch me intently, waiting for a reaction that's not going to happen. I wouldn't break down again. I slowly ascend up the stairs in search of my room hopeing it was the same. When I reached the door to my room I take a deep breath and turn the door knob slowly. Looking in what once was my room I couldn't believe my eyes. It wasn't my room! Well, it was the room I had but nothing in it was hers. Sheer disappointment surged through me. I couldn't believe someone would do that. I punch the wall only to grab my hand in pain. A slight awkward cough came from behind me. I spin around and I catch sight of Elena standing in the doorway.

"I wouldn't touch anything in here. Damon might get mad at you." Elena said to me. Her face dead serious.

"Damon?" I ask. Confusion on my face. "Is he related to the original family" I ask hopefully.

"You could say that." Is all she says before she turns on her heel and walks down the hall.

So I'm going to be living with a guy I've never met who lives in the house I did but I don't get my room. This sucks. I walk out of my – I mean Damon's room, and followed Elena downstairs where she taught me about all of the latest technology and the language people use these days, taking her several hours to explain it all.

"Where is Damon?" I ask her. Wondering when I would have to meet him. The look on her face told me that she was nervous.

"He's on a trip with a friend. He will be back in a couple days." She replies with a small smile on her face. I could see the questions filling in her head, waiting to be answered but not wanting to ask them. I smile back at her and sit on one of the couches, her following behind just moments later. "How old are you?" She asks suddenly.

"I guess I would be 162 now." I reply looking thoughtful. So much was running through my head. "If my calculations are right." She doesn't look surprised at all as if she knew something about this. I'll get to the bottom of that later. "And you?"

"I'm 17." She says. Looking at me with curiousity again. I feel so tired for some reason. Elena noticed and stood up. Reaching in her bag she pulled out a tanktop and a pair of shorts. "Here." She said nicely, handing me the clothes. "You look like you could use some sleep. I have to go back to my house for a bit. Make yourself at home. I'll be back later." And with that she walked out of the house. I decide to walk upstairs into this Damon guys room and change. Clothes these days sure are weird. I walk around the dress that was left on the floor and climb into bed. I pull the covers and inhale deeply and catch the scent off of the comforter. It smells like home for some reason. I start to drift off to sleep with ease. Only to be woken up to a cough.


End file.
